Rotbtd: The Next Guardians
by artinandwritin
Summary: Sixteen years ago, the Big Four defeated Pitch Black, Mor'du, Gothel, Drago Bludfist and their army of Nightmares. Now, in the present, they have settled down and live a peaceful life - but when Berk is attacked, Hiccup Haddock orders his daughter to flee with her siblings and find "them". Who "they" might be, no-one knows. This is how a new adventure started. [RotBTD Next Gen!]
1. Chapter 1: War

_Alischa Valka Haddock_

The smell of blood and a sudden push at my shoulder wake me up and let me look into my father's worried, green eyes. He has his armor on – it's night and I don't get it.

'Dad…? What's wrong?' I ask, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. He looks around, before saying quietly: 'They found us, Liz. Wake up, you and your siblings are going away with the Furies.' He's quiet for a second, probably searching for sounds of safety. 'You can ride with Toothless, right?'

'Yeah…?' He smiles nervously, letting me climb out of bed. 'Good. Stoick and Lunette are already with him and the other Furies. I bring you to them and then, go away and don't look back.' He gives me a bag. 'This is all you need.'

'What's happening? Who found us?' He doesn't answer and pushes me towards the stairs. We run down and out of the house. 'Don't look back!' Dad screams, before stopping in his step. I almost fall down and then, I see his terrified expression.

The towns on fire and before us, a strange man in a cloak has a devilish grin on his scarred face. He has a weird stick, his eyes are full of fire and anger and when he sees my father, his anger only seems to get bigger. I don't really hear what he's saying, because behind us, our house explodes.

I hear my own screams and hold onto Dad's arm, but he has only eye for the man before us. His kind gaze has disappeared and it's scary. 'Bludfist,' he hisses, earning big, surprised eyes from me. 'Dad?'

'Dad?' The man cackles, while Dad whispers: 'Alischa… run to Toothless, now… Berk can't lose you, you're our only hope.'

'No, I stay and fight! It's not fair if only a few survive when it could have been more,' I hiss, earning a "don't" look from my father. 'Alischa, run!'

Another cackle from the man – this is too much. He says: 'Well, special turn of events, Haddock. We give you a choice…' In the split of a second, he pulls me towards him with his stick. I scream, Dad screams and the man – Bludfist? – chuckles – again. 'Your daughter or you. If you choose yourself, your heir will die. If you choose her, you come with us and we leave her be, no harm done.'

My father's face turns pale and before I can say anything, he yells: 'Take me.'

'Dad! No!' I struggle against the hold of the man, but he throws me on the hard ground. Pain goes right through my arm and when I see Dad holding his hands in the air, the man screams something – really loud. The explosions stop and suddenly, everything is normal again – what is this for sorcery?

Dad lies on the ground, onder the man's foot, face full of pain. The man laughs. 'So this is what the Guardians are these days? Helpless, little things with families? Well, Guardian of Autumn, what did you think? You defeated us?'

Dad doesn't response. Instead, he looks in my direction. 'Alischa, find your Mom and tell her to inform the other Guardians. If she's taken too –' His eyes become blank for a second. '- go with Toothless, your siblings and the Furies to the woods. They will find you, I promise.'

I nod, a little in shock, getting up. 'Dad…' I whisper, feeling tears coming in my eyes. 'I am scared…'

'Don't be, Alischa. It's gonna be alright.'

The next thing I remember, is the beating of my heart when I run towards Toothless, trying to find Mom. Maybe she knows what's going on and maybe she can save Dad.

'Toothless!' I scream, getting the attention of Toothless and his mate, Luna the Light Fury. Their kids and eggs are in a cave, safely hidden next to the ginormous mountain where the Great Hall is located.

I see Frea, the oldest of the four litters, walking towards me. I may be her Rider, but she is to young to fight, as my Dad and Toothless would say.

Toothless stands in a fighting pose, trying to protect his family. I'm sure Mom and Dad left him here to care for them. 'Toothless, Dad's captured by a strange man and I need to fight Mom and she knows they answer… oh Thor I am confused!' I let out a sigh, before I feel tears rolling over my cheeks. 'Toothless, they have my Dad…' I whisper, hugging the neck of the Dragon. He growls softly, feeling the loss of his best friend – I don't even know what they're going to do with him…

'Do you know where my siblings and Mom are?' Toothless gets out of my embrace, nodding at Luna. She opens her wings - showing, next two eggs - my scared brother and sister, Stoick and Lunette.

'Guys, I was so worried! Do you know where Mom is?' Eight-year-old Stoick shakes his head, taking the hand of our three-year-old sister. She searches around, her eyes franticly looking around – blind eyes.

'Lupus, can you go search for her?' I ask the second born of the two Furies next to me, a grey Fury named Lupus. He nods, and with his immense speed – he's the fastest one of all the young Dragons – he flies away, while I take my siblings into a hug.

'Lizzie, where were you?' Lunette cries, letting go of Stoick's hand and hugging me, while big tears stream out of her blind eyes. 'I was scared! We heard you scream!' For her age, my sister can talk really well.

I smile at her. 'It's alright, sis, I'm here.'

'Where's Dad?' I feel Lunette stiffen while I make a "don't" face at Stoick. His eyes turn big. 'Are ya saying…?'

'Where's Daddy?! Is something wrong with Daddy?!' Lunette asks, totally in panic. She cries, holding onto my shirt. 'I wanna see Daddy!'

'Lune, Dad's kidnapped… that's why we need to find Mom…' I whisper, being cut of by the sound of Lupus' wings. He has a sad expression. 'No…' Stoick murmurs, while stroking the snout of the Dragon. 'Is Mom also…?'

The Dragon nods, and I sigh, pulling away my tears. 'We need to go to the woods, Dad said…' I set Lunette on Toothless' back, go sit myself and give Stoick a sign to go sit behind me.

'This is bad,' he whispers, 'I don't wanna go…'

'We have to… Dad said someone he knows will find us, so I believe him.' Toothless flies up, Luna following behind, her two eggs in saddlebags and her fourth child – Carina, a Fury with a burst in her wing and deaf – between her paws. Behind her, Frea, Lupus, and the three other Furies – Cetus, Perseus and Ara – follow close.

I feel Lunette's hold getting tighter, and while were looking at the ruins of our village, we don't see anyone – every single villager is killed or captured.

It wakes anger up in me – an anger I haven't felt in many years. In my mind, I make a promise: _'Dad, I promise you, I will find you. Even if it means my own death, I will set all the mistakes made in the past right.'_

 _This was the day whole Berk and its leader – Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III – were being captured, the remaining Night Furies disappeared and the heir of Berk's throne – Alischa Valka Haddock – made a promise._

 _This was the day a new adventure started._

 _ **My God, rough start for my first FanFic! Please, say it if I made mistakes - English is not my own language, I live in the Netherlands, sooooo... well, thanks for reading, see you in a while, when I have the second part done - if school doesn't get in my way.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Go

_Alischa Valka Haddock  
_

While the wind is freezing my ears and bringing my siblings to sleep, Toothless keeps flying. He brings us to the forest Dad showed me a few times and I am very confused about all of this.

I can't blame myself, though. It's a traumatic experience to lose your parents, your tribe and your faith in humanity on the same day. And if it is so hard on me, how hard must it be on Stoick and Lunette? My baby sister has Hypersenses; she feels everything ten times better than me and our brother. Stoick is dramatic and builds a lot of trust in others – he'll be upset and that would make Lunette upset. Not an option.

Toothless growls softly, nudging towards a forest under us – the forest we needed to go to. I forgot it was only a few hours of flying.

He dives, finding a good spot to land – Dragons are good at that. In a few seconds, the family of Furies land. Luna, firstly, lays Carina on the ground, before falling from exhaustion. Toothless helps me to get my siblings of his back, before walking towards his mate. He yawns loudly, getting the attention of Frea and Lupus.

I smile, before waking Stoick. 'Hey, bro,' I whisper, nudging his shoulder, 'get up. Someone's gonna help us.'

'Five more minutes…' He rolls om, into a few twigs. In a heartbeat, he springs up and yells: 'Gods! What was that!?'

I grin, while waking Lunette. She just blinks, trying to hear the things around her better. 'Why are we on the ground…?' she asks, a terrified expression lingers on her little face. 'Lizzie?'

'Lune, I… I can't explain it.' I sigh, looking at the Night Furies. Lunette frowns and climbs in my lap. 'And Mommy and Daddy? Where are they?'

'I don't know…'

'Are we gonna find them…?'

I nod softly, combing her light-brown hair with my scarred fingers. 'We'll find them, eventually. Maybe the person who would find us, knows where they are.' She nods.

I fall asleep at dawn, now Toothless is awake and watches over us – I can sleep, sort of. My nap, is – unfortunately – rather short, because – and you're not gonna believe it – I hear a scream.

I jump up, searching for a knife – I had one beside me, but it's gone. 'What's wrong?!' I yell, before seeing a boy, who's at most three years older than me, with a bow and arrow, in the bushes.

Stoick stares scared at him, Lunette behind him. I grab the bag – the one Dad gave me – and search, finding a long sword. Frantic grabbing the hilt, I run towards the boy, screaming: 'Get away from them!'

'Fierce girl…' he murmurs, before putting his hands in the air and throwing his bow away – not in that order. 'What are you three doing here? It's dangerous, especially since Mor'du died – you don't wanna get lured to a painful death, right?'

'Well, what are you doing here, huh?!' I hiss, making him walk towards me. His eyes are hypnosing and I gulp, probably with a red face – this is the closest I have been to a boy who doesn't is family of me and this guy is hot. Really hot.

His eyes, beautiful light-blue, like the sky on a sunny day, lock mine and he grins – that grin makes me freaking melt.

He grabs my chin and I feel weak – his hands are soft and warm. I hear Stoick whistle.

'Girly, I am the heir of DunBroch. I rule over these woods and Mor'du should be afraid of me.' His voice is husky, but bright and full of life – my Gods I am weak.  
I push him away and try to hide my burning cheeks – not working. He just grins – again – and leaves me weak in my knees. Stop, mind!

'Mor'du? The demon bear?' Stoick asks, walking towards the boy. He nods. 'Defeated sixteen years ago. And again, what are you guys doing here? It's dangerous.'

Stoick and I keep our mouth shut, but when Lunette starts talking, we look pale at each other.

'Our Mommy and Daddy are kidnapped, together with whole Berk. We are searching for someone who can help us,' she says, calm as ever. The boy nods and walks towards her. I am too shocked about his – handsome – appearance to move, but Stoick hisses: 'Hurt my sisters and you're doomed.'

'Yeah, yeah,' the boy says, kneeling before Lunette, 'my name's Arcum DunBroch, little one. My mother is queen of DunBroch, her name is Merida DunBroch.' He smiles. 'You wanna meet her, little one?'

Lunette nods. 'I wanna meet a queen! She's like Daddy! Are you an heir like Lizzie?'

I turn pale when the boy – Arcum – grins at me. 'So her name's Lizzie?'

'Nope! She's Liz!'

'Liz?'

I murmur: 'Liz. Just Liz.'

He grins again – my Gods, he's cute – before standing up. 'Isn't Berk that Dragon-island? Mom told me 'bout it. She said she knew the son of the Chief, he was one of her best friends.' He crosses his arms in front of his chest. 'What do you say, Liz?' He says the nickname with a click of his tongue. 'Wanna go to DunBroch or starve to death here?'

My hands become fists as I walk towards him, grabbing his collar tightly. 'Listen, DunBroch, if this is a joke; I will kill you.' Don't know where this aggressiveness came from – I guess from Mom.

Arcum just smiles softly – jelly legs again!

'Come on,' he says, 'I bring you, and those Dragons –'

'How did you saw the Dragons?!'

'That black one acts like a rock and he's not good at it.'

'Toothless!'

 ** _And so the Haddock-kids met Arcum DunBroch - charming, isn't he? Well, I wanna thank the people who followed or favorited - is that even a word? - this story, sooo... thanks! Next chapter should be up in a week or so, if not shorter - because I have four days of weekend, woop-woop. School is being smart - again._**

 ** _Well, see you next time!_**


End file.
